The New Guy
by defyingfirewolf
Summary: ON HOLD. CHANGED PENNAME USED TO BE SCHOOLGIRLKAGOME. Kagome and the gang are in highschool InuYashas half brother Sesshomaru comes into the picture and slowly starts to show intrest in a certain girl. KagSess
1. the new guy

The New Guy

Disclaimer: I dont own InuYasha but if i did i would take him on walks and feed him dog treats

the first day-chap one

"Kagome wake up" Kagome's mon yelled.

"Ok,ok." Kagome said as she got out of bed. She put on some blue jeans and slipped on a shirt that said 'back off' in red letters, and ran down the stairs.

"Kagome your going to be late again" Her mom said lightly, although she kinda emphansized the word again.

"I know, Im going." Kagome yelled as she ran out the door and to school. When she got thier she met up with her friends Songo, Miroku, and InuYasha who had Kikyo at his side hugging him. "Hey Kagome-chan where ya been, overslept again didnt ya?" Songo asked, sarcasticly.

Before kagome could answer kikyo chimed in "yah she did i tried to wake her up but you know her. My dear sister doesnt wake up easily" Kikyo smirked as she said that.

"Kikyo, theres no way you could have rtied to wake me up. mom was able to and she just yelled from down stairs." Kagome said a little irritated.

"Well so what " and she just walked away, with InuYasha following.

"I hate her shes only my half sister but has to live with us!" Kagome Screamed.

"settle down Kagome." Miroku said as his hand went for an improper place. 'SMACK' Sango knocked him out before he had a chance.

"Lets got to class" Songo said while pulling Miroku off the ground. At lunch they all sat together.

"OH, FUCKIN, NO" InuYasha moaned

"What?" they all asked at the same time and started to jynx each other.

" Its my half brother Sesshomaru Hes living with me and my family now" InuYasha said and tried to hide.

To late he saw him and was walking ower. Kagome turned to see and met with hes chest. Sesshomaru just raised an eyebrow at the girl. She looked up and met with his gold suductive eyes and blushed.

Sesshomaru POV

'This girl is blushing' I thought as i looked at the girl who had just bumped into me and wondered why my half brother whelp hung out with these human fools with their emotions and foul stench.

Kagome's POV

I walked away and toward Songo."Wow, hes HOT!"I whispered in Songos ear as soon as i reached Her.

Sessy POV

I was shocked at what her heard from the human wench but didnt show it.(A/N Yes Sessys a youkai and InuYashas a Hanyou they just have concealing spells on.)But he did look over at Kagome

Kagome POV

I looked over to see him looking at me and thought 'wait if InuYashas a Hanyou and Sesshomarus his half brother that means Sesshomaru probably heard what I said' I instantly started to blush.

Sesshy POV

'Not again wait what if she found out what i am I thought and turned around and left.

Kagome POV

"Ok InuYasha hes gone." I said .

He stood up "I knew that" he saidwhile brushing himself off. I looked to see where Sesshomaru actualy went off to but all I saw was Kikyo coming into the room.

"Great" I said sarcasticly "Kikyos here"

Kikyo POV

I see my little half sister and her friends and dont care, then I see InuYasha getting up so I walk over.

"Hi, InuYasha what are you doing on the ground, comewith me." I said as I walked and InuYasha followed

Kagome POV

Dont know what Kikyo sees in that dolt I thought as the bell rang. I hurried to my next class when I got there I saw Sesshomaru sitting in a seat.

'Oh,no, hes in my class' I thought as I was yelled at by the teacher for being late.

Sesshy POV

I see the girl from erliar and she got yelled at the teacher for being late.

"Kagome Higurashi, why are you late?" the teacher asked.

i saw this and stood up.

"She was getting me a book" i said, as the class looked at him."Well, Kagome isnt that right?"

Kagome POV

'Did he just cover for me?' I asked herself

"Well?" Sesshomaru asked me

"Uh, Oh Yeah here it is" I responded and just gave him a random book. The teacher just waved his hand for me to sit down so I did.

"Thanks" I said to Sesshomaru after class

Kagome POV

"It was nothing" I said

"Then why did you do it?" Kagome asked me

"It was wasting class time, unlike other people I like school and dont like time being wasted on some thing as stupid as you being late." I explained.

"Ok, I believe you" Kagome Said , as she walked away.

hello this is schoolgirlKagome but just call me kitty alright? any ways this is the first fanfiction i ever made but dont think im a novice i just havent been able to post it for a while i will be having quit a few fanfictions going soon so just wait and see dont worry the next chappy will probly be up tommorow i just thought it be fun to have it end with kagome walking away.

kitty- hello

InuYasha- whatever leave me alone

kitty- Fine jerk go to hell

InuYasha-you first

kitty-


	2. Friday

Friday- Chappy 2

Disclaimer- I dont own InuYasha but i want him waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh

Kagome POV

As I walked away I thought 'I wonder if he was telling the truth he kinda seemed like he was stalling.' Im walking out of school since that was the last class, I met Sango and Miroku and we walked to my house and just sat and watched T.V..

When I spoke up "I am so failing math I am going to get in trouble with the teacher"

"Lets just hope you dont have to get a tutor" Sango said "Cause I so cant help ya there"

Next Day

"Yes, its Friday!" I screamed as I walked to school, early for once. All of a sudden I crashed into something and fell to the ground.

(A/N ah the classics)

I was used to it since I fell all the time cursing my clumsyness and yelled "Hey watch it" before looking up to see who in the hell knocked me down.

"Well, maybe you should watch where your going" said the voice

'Kuso, i know that voice its the Kuso emotionless jerk Sesshomaru' I thought and I was right Because when I looked up it was him in his uniform, I had gone street yesterday.

"Sorry" I said using my inocent voice.

Sesshy POV

I help her up and turn to get in my car, she walked into me as I walked out of my yard not looking where shes going most likely.

"hey Sesshomaru could you give me a ride to school?" Kagome asked sweetly.

"Why?" I asked while raising and eyebrow out of habit

"Well InuYashas coming and thought it would be fun to tease him." Kagome replied in a light tone probly aware of my demon hearing and how loud noises made them hurt.

"Hmmm, ok that sounds like quit a bit of fun" I replied "Get in"

InuYasha POV

I walk out of the house to see Sesshomaru and Kagome talking and letting Kagome into his car.

'Wait thier not dating are ther, if they are I cant really be with Kikyo father says Sesshomaru gets first pick sence hes the oldest. Since Kagome is Kikyos half sister. I couldnt have Kikyo, I hope thier not dating.' I thought as he watched thim pull onto the road and drive away.

Kagome POV

As I watched Sesshomaru drive i started to notice some qualitys that I didnt notice before, and my eyes started to wander around hes body like his beautiful gold eyes, his long Silver hair wich he had in a ponytail and his great body. I guess he felt my gaze and looked at me. I quikly turned my head to avoid eye contact.

Sesshy POV

I felt her looking at me so I llooked at her just as she looked away.

"We're here" I said as I got out of the car. She jumped at first and then got out.

"Thankyou Sessho-chan" Kagome said gratefully

"Sessho-chan?" I asked as I raised a eyebrow once again.

"InuYashas right there I wanted to tease him more" Kagome whispered in my ear giggling.

"Oh, ok" I whispered back "Your welcome Kagome-chan" I said to tease InuYasha even more. I leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, i felt her heart beat faster, and whispered in her ear "that should get him really pissed off, right?" I turned around and walked past a very pist inu hanyou.

Kagome POV

'He just kissed me sure it was on the cheek but still Sesshomaru kissed ME. I dont get it I didnt think he would gothat far just to piss off InyYasha or was it something else. Could it be he might just like me even love me.' I thought as I walked towards my friends.

Sango and Miroku shared POV

"Oh my kami" Sango said as she walked up to see Sesshomaru kissing Kagome on the cheek.

"Whats wrong?" Miroku asked as he turned and saw the sight .

After they both recovered they each went to a person Sango to Kagome and Miroku to InuYasha.

InuYasha POV

"Hey InuYasha what was that?" Miroku asked as he walked over.

"Huh, what are you talking about?" I asked back a little annoyed.

"You know, what just happened between Kagome and Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked calmly.

"Feh, why should I know probly just doing it to annoy me." I said

(A/N if only he knew the truth wait you dont either what am i doing)

Kagome POV

Sangos walking over toward me

"Hey Sango said as she waved her hand in my face.

"What?" I said as I snapped out of my trance.

"well" Sango asked expectantly

"Well, what?" I said

"What happened between you and Sesshomaru" Sango asked, like she was going to die if she didnt find out.

"It was just a joke to tease InuYasha, i think" i said

Sango heard that and said "what do you mean 'I think'" Sango demanded

"Well it started as a prank to tease InuYasha but , I think even Sesshomaru would go that far. I think I am starting to like him." I said with curiosity about myself in my voice.

"Oh my Kami I did not just hear you say you li..." I cut Sango off by covering her mouth.

" Dont yell it you Baca, I am not sure yet" i whispered in her ear

"Ok I can keep a secret." Sango said

"I dont believe that but atleast try." I said worried about what would happen if the feelings were true.

Sesshy POV

I hear one of Kagomes idiotic friends yeling some thing but she was cut off.

"Kuso" I said out loud

'That girl has got me feeling emotions. I wonder if she likes me thought that kiss was uncontrolable my youkai blood is tuff to control when i am around her' I thought when suddenly she appeared right in front of me.

Kagome POV

After leaving Sango I caught up with Sesshomaru and ran in front of him and stopped.

"Um, Sesshomaru"

"yes" he replied while raising an eyebrow at this point i figured it was a force of habit.

"Why did you kiss me on the cheek?" I asked. He didnt say anything just walked away.

"Wait tell me" I said irritated so i ran and grabbed his sleeve. We were in the middle of the hallway.

When he quickly turned around and grabbed my shoulders and kissed me. I surprised myself by kissing back, but he pulled away. He let go of me and just looked me in the eyes. Sango, Miroku, InuYasha, and Kikyo walked inside jus at that moment and saw the scene.

hahahaha

i was nice and gave a longer chappy but was evil and gave you a cliffy dont hate me

thanks all you readers ive read all the reviews and apriciate it so much i decided to do another chappy imiediatly.

domo origato

kitty-hello

Kagome- oh hello kitty

kitty-well

Kagome-well what

kitty-did you like the gift

Kagome-domo origato

kitty-meow


	3. The after shock

The after shock-chappy 3

disclaimer- I dont own InuYasha but i want to pet his ears and give him bacon bits

InuYasha POV

I feel a low growl increasing in my throat.

Sesshy POV

I just kissed the girl and my youkai blood was under control. That means I did this of my own will, do i actualy love her it couldnt be i have no emotions i am a great inu youkai it just cant be

Kagome POV

He has a shocked look is his eyes and its not leaving he must have even shocked himself. Wait where did he go I only looked away for a second. Of cours thats all the time he would need to get out of here and far away. I will go visit him after school and see what this was all about I thought I would be more shocked after having my first kiss but right now i worrying about the math teacher and his angry glare hes giving me.

Sesshy POV

I sat down on the ground in our backyard. My concealing spell had come off so I was just sitting there with my tail, (A/N Yes its a tail not a stupid boa) claws, and marks all showing. When my father came out.

"Sesshomaru you should be in school, so should you InuYasha" My father said. I looked up to see Inuyasha fleeing. My father turned back to me "Now, why are you not in schol." My father asked with only a hint of concern in his voice.

"I kissed Kagome Higurashi the girl I told you about" I Replied.

"Didn't I tell you to keep your youkai blood under control here." He said.

"it was" i said

"You kissed her of your own will?" He asked

"Yes" I replied

My father came over and pulled me up.

"how about you stay home today." He said as he helped me up and took me inside as I nodded my head.

'Kagome I hope your alright InuYasha didnt look to happy' I thought

Kagome POV

I lived through the day, although i got two weeks detention for that kiss, I wonder if InuYashas here he wasnt in class. "Well time to go see what Sesshomaru was thinking when he kissed me" I said out loud. When I got to the door and knocked Mr. InuTaisho answered.

"Yes?" he asked

"Helo, is Sesshomaru here?" I asked

" And you are?" he asked

"Kagome Higurashi sir" I replied

"So you ar the girl" he said with amusment in his voice.

"Um, sir may I ask what you mean?" I asked confused and dumfounded

"The girl who has my sons love." He replied

I said nothing there was nothing i could say i just stood there totaly surprised. When I heard something thery were soft foot steps. It was Sesshomaru he stopped at the top of the stairs.

Sesshy POV

"Kagome what are you doing here?" I asked

"Came to see if you were asright. You werent at schol and neither was InuYasha thought it might mean something" Kagome replied with alot of worry in her voice.

InuTaisho POV

"what do you mean InuYasha was not at school I made him go back this morning!" I said with a hint of worry. I noticed the girl jump back at that and a laugh from Sesshomaru when she did at least Sesshomaru doesnt hate Kagome.

"He wasnt ther I have alot of classes with him and he wasnt in any of them." Kagome said

Sesshy POV

I walk down the stairs and stand with my father and Kagome. I stand closer to my father than Kagome thought. When I did that i smelt sadness in her scent. I just thought of how she must feel and it wasnt good. i mean i kiss her and then dont have the nerve to stand next to her.

"We should go look for him" I said. as i did a rock came crashing through the window. It nearly hit Kagome but I quickly ran over and caught it.

Kagome POV

I see Sesshomarus hand in front of my face.

"uh, Sesshomaru thankyou" I said

"Your Welcome" Sesshomaru replied

There was a letter attached to the rock Sesshomaru opened it up and we all began to read it.

Yippe another chappy down buya no not the cat

kitty-Sesshomaru

Fluffy-yes

kitty-your a jerk

Fluffy-why

kitty-because what you did to kagome

fluffy-you wrote it that way

kitty- noooo my muse told me to

muse-its true

kitty-see

fluffy-then that means muse is the jerk not i

kitty-meow

muse-oo


	4. note

sorry guys I really am trying just having writers block dont worry ill soooooo make up for it


	5. The Kiss

The kiss-chappy5

disclaimer- i dont own InuYasha but he is as hot as hell

okok this is the next chappy ive got suggestions i have already got alot of the story written i had temporarily hurt my wrist so i had to delay but this schoolgirls back.

NOTE ALL KIKYO LOVERS SHOULDNT READ THIS CHAPTER IF YOUR A KIKYO LOVER I DONT KNOW WHY YOUR EVEN READING MY STORIES

**The Letter**

If you want your hanyou back bring the miko and Ill give him back meet me at the old ware house number 17 in two hours.

End letter

Sesshomaru POV

"What does he mean theres no miko here" I said as I looked at it talded my father

Kagome POV

Im a little nervous if I should tell thim im the miko the letter tlked about.'ok I will' I thought

"um, Sesshomar, Mr. InuTaisho" I said as they both looked at me

"yes" they say in unison

"Well, I didnt tell you because I was scared but i am the miko it talked about." I stated

InuYasha POV

I slowly open my eyes to see a man.

" i know you your Naraku you were always trying to get my fathers company, where am I." I said

"Its been a while , InuYasha, nice to know you remember me but I am not after your father I am after something much much greater"Naraku said as he knocked me out I start to dream.

DREAM

"KIKYO" I SCREAM AS I SEE HER MURDERED IN FRONT OF ME BY ME.

"INU..INU YA SHA WHY DID YOU DO THIS" KIKYO WIMPERED

"NO NO NO ITS A DREAM IT HAS TO BE KIKYO NO DONT DIE DONT ITS NOT ME PLEASE KIKYO I LOVE YOU DONT DIE" I SCREAMED

KIKYOS EYES STARTED TURNING RED

"INUYASHA YOU WORTHLESS FOOL I HATE YOU WHAT MADE YOU THINK I LOVED YOU YOU WRETCH OF A HALF BREED"KIKYO SAID AS SHE STARTED TO LOOK MORE AND MORE HUMAN.

"NO KIKYO NOOOO" I SCREAMED

THIS HAS TO BE A DREAM

PLEASE LET IT BE A DREAM PLEASE

PLEASE

END DREAM

SESSHY POV

"What your a miko why didnt you tell me!" I asked

"Well you hide who you are so I hide who I am, alot of people at Shikon high (A/N ) hide who they truly are like Songos a demonslayer and her cat Kirara is a two tail neko demon." Kagome said pleading her inosence thats whin I noticed her looking over at me.

"What haven't you seen InuYasha in demon form?" I asked

"Yeah but he is only half demon and looks differant." Kagome replied.

"Well anyways, father are we going after InuYasha?" I asked

"Yes but I have one question Kagome." My father said

"what" Kagome said tilting her head she looked cute when she did that.

"Isnt your sis ter a miko to" My father asked

"Who, Kikyo yeah and shes only my half sister" Kagome replied a little anoyed

"Well, maybe he wants her not you" My father stated

"But father why would he send the note here?" I asked

" I dont know but its wrth a shot" My father said

"Hey, Im not complaining" Kagome said at that point there was a knock at the door.

"Hello is InuYasha here?" Kikyo asked after we explained it kikyo said

"Oh, its probably Naraku my ex-boyfriend hes always jealous"

"Hes always after my father" I stated

"Wll, I will do this for you InuTaisho besides I can just get free after you have Inuyasha." Kikyo said

Kagome POV

"i'll go to and we can bring Sango she can help." I said looking for approval I saw Inutaisho nod his head and so we headed out.

We stopped the car outside Sangos house I got out to get her. I knocked on the door.

"Oh, he Kagome whats ya need"

"Miroku" I said not really sure what to think 0-o

"Yes, now whats wron" he asked

"Whers Sango" I asked suspiciously.

"Here!" Sango said as she ran down the stairs almost tripping.

"Sango we need your help pull out your hiriakos and get kirara. InuYashas been kidnapped by Naraku, Miroku you can help too just take the concealing spell of your hand and put your prayer beads on we think naraku has him and we need all the help we can get!" I said running in place.

"Wait what do you mean 'we'" Sango asked

"Me Sesshomaru and InuTaisho and hopefuly you." I said , pleading the last part.

"Ok I will come" Sango said as she left to change.

"Miroku" I whinned with puppy dog eyes.

"Ok, ok" Miroku said as he went to get his prayer beads.

"Ok know we have enought people to get InuYasha back with, hopfully" I said as I turned around

Sesshy POV

'Wow, she looks beautiful whin shes like that' I thought without really knowing I did.

"So whats the plan, Kagome" I asked.

"What? Waht do you mean whats the plan how would I know I just recruited people!" Kagome said histaricly and wasnt calming down any time soon. I went over to her and grabbed her shoulders it didnt calm her down. so then I leaned down and kissed her.

'Oh kami what am I doing.' I thought whin all of a sudden she kissed back.

Kagome POV

'he just kissed me and now I am kissing hem back this isnt the time or place for this but i dont want it to end' I thought then I heard a noise that you could only hear if you were as close as I am, like a low growl he was PURRING!

"Oh my god" I heard someone say and the kiss ended i moaned softly and was going to kill the person whou said that. I looke dover tosee Sango in her Demon slayer outfit with kirara and Miroku next to her. i looked over to see Sesshomaru talking to his father with a dissapointed look on his face.

Sesshy POV

"Father, its like I had no control over it" I said as he was looking at me

"You know it worked to calm her down" he said in a joking voice. I looked up to see my father laffing.

"Whats so funny?" I asked with a glare

"Son, I konow you love her just admit it , it wont kill you." he said with a smile

"But shes a human and also a miko." I said with a surprised tone in my voice.

"I dont care as long as your happy even if shes a miko" he stated with a carring tone

"Thankyou" I said as I looked over to Kagome to see how she was doing.

Kagome POV

"What were you thinking" Sango said still shocked

"What do you mean?" I said inocently.

"Do no think I didnt see that kiss, do you love him?" Sango asked

(A/N Sesshy as you can guess is listening)

"Um, well" I studdered.

"Kagome its alright if you do its not like you will lose your friends or anything." Sango said with a carring voice.

"Well, yes i do love hi..." I trailed off

'I forgot Sesshomaru can hear me' I thought as I started to blush.

"What?" Sango asked because she saw me blushing. I explained in a whisper when I was done she stood there blankly.

"Oops" she said looking at me.

"We should get going" Sesshomaru said with a hint of love in hes voice

"Right" I said as i knoded my head.

hello im tired this took a while alright I just needed one chapter where they stated that they loved eachother maybe not to eachother but still.

next chapter is where sadness begins so when i post the next one have knleenex on hand well 'yawn' by

muse- um kittys asleep goodbye


	6. The battle

The Battle-chappy6

disclaimer- i dont own inuyasha but i do own an inuyasha plushie

InuYasha POV

"You know they probley wont bring what you wanted" I stated

"hmm, thats right you dont know what im asking for do you?" Naraku asked almost laughing

"Now" I replied aggitated

"I want the miko" He said

"What miko, my family knows no miko" I said trying to break free but failed

"Really you dont know that Kikyo **_and_** Kagome are mikos" He asked curiosly and blankly

"What!" I yelled

Sesshomaru POV

We are soaring through the air with Sango and Miroku on the two tail, my father flying nexto them with Kikyo on his back and Kagom on my back as I soar above the town.

"Um, Kagome" I said

" Yes" Kagome said lifting up her head, Kami was she beautiful.

"Well...,wait I think we are here" I said as we all landed in front of the ware house and walked in.

Kagome POV

'What was that all about' I asked myself as we landed and walked in as soon as we did a light came on and there was InuYasha.

InuYasha POV

their here and they brought Kikyo and Kagome, I have got to get them to leave. Naraku has control over me, and I cant stop frowm turning full demon and I dont want to hurt anyone.

FLASH BACK

"Well, InuYasha, if you wont listen to me of your own free will. Then I will have to give you a little present." Naraku said befor leaving the room.

"What do you mean Present?" I yelled I was angry after he told me what he was trying to do.

"Present as in a collar, a shock collar, that will call upon you demon side when ever I want it" He replied

"No you cant" I said

"Yes, InuYasha, I can and no one will stop me" He hissed

END FLASH BACK

"Get out, dont bother saving me." I yelled but then I heard two screams simotaniously. Naraku was holding both Kikyo and Kagome.

"Let them go " I screamed

"How about no, you wanna know what im going to do to them. I am going to absorb their power, as in souls so all they will be is lifeless lumps of flesh with faces" Naraku said

"No" me and for some reason Sesshomaru said it together I gave a weird look.

"Hmm hahaha..." Naraku snickered one more time before Sesshomaru cut him in half but pulled himself back together and look so fuckin pist off.

Kagome POV

As I fall to the ground, I look up to see Sesshomaru finish cutting Naraku in half.

"Thanks" I said trying to keep my emotions at bay.

"Your Welc..." Sesshomaru got cut off whin Naraku pulled himself together.

"I should have known you could do that so you going to try and kill me?" Sesshomaru asked

"Oh I am not going to kill you your brother is, InuYasha, kill them" Naraku said with anger in his voice. I look over to see InuYasha break free of the spell that was binding him.

"InuYasha?" we all asked a little confused. He looked up and stared at us with his blood red eyes.

"no no no nooooooooooo" Kikyo screamed falling to the floor.

"GRRR" was all the response we got out of InuYasha. Thin he lunged himself at me, but Sesshomaru threw him against the wall.

"Um, Thanks Sesshomaru." I said. He didnt reply

Sesshomaru POV

I threw InuYasha against the wall to save Kagome.

"Thank You" Kagome said. I decided to stay quiet.

"Seshomaru, watch out" Kagoem screamed and jumped in front of me. At that moment InuYasha stabbed her in the stomach. As she fell I fell to the ground holding her.

"Sesshomaru, Im glad your... safe" Kagome whispered in a low tone.

"Yes Kagome I am" I said

"Sesshomaru 'cough' I never told you that I love you." Kagome whispered lovingly.

"Kagome! I love you too dont leave, dont die" I said with love in my voice but it was to late. Then I blacked out and didnt know what was going on.

Sango POV

"No, Kagome dont die" i said as I fell to the ground Miroku bent down and hugged me. Whin I looked up I saw Sesshomaru walking toward InuYasha with his claws up and red hate filled eyes.

"Sesshomaru what are you doing dont kill..." I was cut off when Sesshomaru stabbed his hand throught InuYashas chest and pulled out hes heart.

"Thats for killing Kagome" Sesshomaru said in a angry voice. Then his father ran over to him and tried to shake him out of it .

"Sesshomaru snap out of it" InuTaisho said as he shook Sesshomaru "Is this what Kagome would want." He stopped when he saw Sesshomarus eves turn gold again.

"No its not" Sesshomaru whispered

Sesshomaru looked at InuYasha and then to his hands.

Sesshomaru POV

"Did I do this?" I asked hoping I didnt. I looked at my father and he nodded his head yes.Before I could do anything we all heard a noise.

"hmm."

Its kagome I ran over and put her back on my lap.

"Kagome your alive" I said happily

"Barlley" she wimpered "Hospital please" she asked jokingly.

I pecked her up and took her to the hospital. I had washed the blood off my hands they just thought it was Kagomes. My father, Sango and miroku are here and we are just in the waiting room. Then the doctor came out.

"Um, shes awake and stable, for the next few minutes it would be good if only one person went in. shes beeb asking for some one called Sesshy." The doctor said. Everyone looked at me.

"Thats me" I said a little embarresed.

"ok" the doctor said and showed me to her room.

"Kagome?" I asked quizitivily as I entered the room.

"Sesshy its you" Kagome said quietly. After wee got to talkin I told her about InuYasha and what I did to him.

"O h so you killed him." she said in a sad whisper.

"I blacked out when I thought you where dead, I guess my youkai side just took over." I stated

"Sesshomaru, did you mean what you said?" Kagome asked quietly so not to hurt her wound.

"What do you mean?" I asked a little confused.

"When you tought I was dieing, I said I love you and you said I love you too, did you mean it?" Kagome asked

"Yes, I did mean it" I replied with love. Then there was a knock on the door and her mother came in.

Kagome POV

'He loves me' I thought before my mom came in.

"MOM!" I yelled, forgeting that Sessho-chan was a demon with sensative ears and my wound witch I payed for. I looked over and saw Sessho-chan flinch.

"Sorry" I said with an inoscent look on my face.

"Its alright" Sessho-chan said with a kind look on hiss face.

"Am I interrupting something?" my mom asked as she waited at the door.

"No, mom come in" I replied as I tried to get up but Sessho-chan advised me not to.

"Kagome, when they told me that you were in the hospital I rushed over" She said with care

"Wheres Sota and Grandpa?" I asked

"Their in the waiting room with your friends, what happened?" she asked with curiosity in her voice.

"Um, I really dont want to talk about it right now" I replied looked at Sessho-chan and fell asleep.

HELLO! its me kitty and this is a very confusing chappy and i got in trouble for writing it in the middle of class but i just had to well extras woopeee

um ignore that chart messed up

Kitty yep i made it on my own and its not easy on the computer

even with muses help.

muse-are you insulting me

kitty-no

muse-thats not what it sounded like

kitty- hmmm sleeepy

muse- oh kitty just take a cat nap already

kitty-alright meow have to do what muse says so blame her.

muse- hey!


	7. Enter Haru and sky guardian angels

well its finaly here another chappy sorry for the delay i was writing a differant story and didnt have time to write check out my new story **Never Regret the Past **in a few days i will put it up. sorry its inukag but up i just got on a realy good writing streek but check it out in a few days.

Disclaimer- I dont own InuYasha but the new characters that will be introduced in the story this chappy are my idea and are mine but what are the point to disclaimers i mean theres no point to them we all know that the honor of owning and creating InuYasha belongs to our beloved Rumiko Takahashi- Sama. So is it to acknolegde her greatness cause if it is then i will keep doing these somehow beloved disclaimers.

Chappy 6- Haru and Sky guardian angels of the beloved Taisho brothers

Sessho POV

Kagome fell asleep kuso what do i tell her mother.

"Um, Sesshomaru, I know you want tell me what happened to Kagome but first where is Kikyo?"Mrs. Hirgurashi asked.

"What?" I replied

"Well Kikyos not in the waiting room and nobodys seen her for awhile." She stated in a worried tone.

"Uh, Oh Mrs. Higurashi watch over Kagome I'll be back" I said as I walked out the door.

"Father, I think Kikyos still at the ware house." I said

"Your probably right." InuTaisho said "lets go"

When we got there we saw Kikyo leaning over InuYashas body. A girl walked up and crouched down to look.

Kikyo POV

"Who are you" I asked with a sad voice also choking it out through the tears.

"Haru, demon guardian angel, I was supost to be helping InuYasha"Haru stated

"demon guardian angel, huh, well you sure as hell didnt do your job." I said

Haru POV

"Well excuse me but he was supposed to win and Sessho here was supposed to die." I said sarcasticly. All of a sudden another girl appeared she had black hair in a pony tail that went down to her waist, and wore black jeans and a tank top ,black, she had a black sleeked tail and black wings on her back wich she retracted and the only trase of them was two black wing tattoos where they would magicly appear from.

"Well excuse me for not wanting the person I watch over to die i guess im more powerfull than you. Oh Yeah I should introduce myself my name is Sky Sesshomarus guardian angel" Sky said with a cheerful tone.

Authors(kittys) POV

Hi its me the author or kitty as my friends call me so if you reading this your my friend but um oh yeah back on task I put this in to tell you that if you getting alittle confused dont worry im confusing myself a bit to. It will all cheer up soon I brought in the angels and no their not charlies to kinda do some clean up for the story Oh sorry I guess i should tell you what Haru looks like she looks and wares everything like Sky ecept its all white even her eyes cool huh but her mood is depressing if you havent caught on its yin yang time. hehe

Sessho POV

"Yo Sessho if you havnt guessed by now were sisters they call us the yin Yang sistas or you could call me, Sky, angel of death and my sister here, Haru, angel of life ironic aint it." Sky said sarcasticly "Now Haru why dont you bring poor InuYasha back to life."

"What do you mean bring him back to life.?" I asked

"Well since Harus the angel of life..." Sky was cut off when Kikyou screamed out

"You can bring him back to life!"

I stumbled back a bit

"Thats what she said." Haru said

"Well do it" Kikyo said

"Theres a catch and Sky knows it" Haru said plainly

"What?" I asked

"Someone has to be sacrificed and it cant just be any one it has to be someone whos family or loves them somtin like that."Haru said

"What!" all of us screamed

"Well thats why we are the sisters of life and death one takes the soul and the other recycles it into a new human being, you ever wonder why when someone come out of an coma some of the times there like a different person? Well its because they lost their soul so Haru puts a new soul in the body. So to cap it off one must die for one to live." Sky said cheer fully

"Take me" Kikyo said through the tears as we all looked at her.

"Kikyo, are you sure theres no coming back" Sky said as her hands started to glow.

"Yes, InuYasha deserves to live longer than he did he died to young."Kikyo said as she walked to sky "Sesshomaru, will you tell him something? Tell him that I will always be beside him in spirit and tell my mom to ok?" Kikyo said to me crying

"Yes" I said as Sky touched her and she vanished into her hand then Sky held Harus hand she shot it into InuYashas body.

"hnmn" InuYasha mumbled I ran over to him

"InuYasha" I said as I ripped off the collar that once controled him.

well sorry for the delay um **Maruading Storyteller ** I know it was harsh but I had to get rid of him so I could get rid of Kikyo who I hate and hate till she dies wait she already did but boo hoo i couldnt keep her out of the story long youll see later in the story. now for the talk show

**Lets Talk with Muse and Kitty**

catchy title aint it

Kitty-hello again this chappy is cool aint it i want reviews reviews!

Muse-dont be so needy and bossy they wont give you any.

Kitty-your just mad caus i didnt need your help on this one

Muse-Muses dont get mad they get revenge (eyes turn red)

Kitty-Ahhhhhhhhhhhh Hellllllllllllllllllllpppppppp die muse i dont want your help im calling the muse agency

Muse-nooooooooo

Kitty-(picks up phone) 888-muse Hello i would like a new muse uh huh yep ok thanks

Old muse-(dissapeares)

New Muse-Hello my name is Luna

Kitty-yay new muse hello Luna well peoples Luna will be helping me from know on

Luna- Thats right this is a good chappy kitty im not sure if im needed

Kitty-of course you are all the good writers have one

Luna-thanks

Sesshomaru-hello this story better get beter for Kagome

Kitty-dont worry it will

Stay tuned for the next episode of Muse and Kitty wich will be renamed

Luna and Kitty

well see ya

ps no muses were hurt in the making of this story


	8. The love, Loss, and Gain

Ok hi guys um this is going to be a short chappy im trying to be nice and update ive been having friend problems and Its not helping writing a story like this at this point in a story and my fish is dieing and even though I can write about death doesnt mean i can deal with it i know alot of you are thinking just a fish but its my friend and it has been for three years so i will try and update every chance I get and dont forget to check out **never regret the past **well heres the chappy.

chappy 7- The Love Loss And gain

Sesshy POV (LATER)

We got to the hospital and let them take InuYasha to the emergency room.(A/N His heart was replaced in the process.) I saw Kagomes mother crying in the hall way. I ran over.

"Whats wrong?" I asked worried

"Its Kagome...she d d died ." Mrs. Higurashi said before falling to the ground. Everyong walked up behind me

"No, not after everything." I said I could feel tears coming to my eyes but kept them back. I felt a hand on each of my shoulder I looked back to see InuYasha and my father.

"Son Im sorry I know you wont love anyone else. So Haru, Sky take my energy and bring Kagome back." My father said.

"No dad" I said getting up

"Sesshomaru, I didnt tell you but I was going to die soon anyway so I might as well pass doing something good" He said

"Ok" I said still wishing it wouldnt be true. We went to the morgue and found her body I couldnt stand seeing her dead nude on the table we where lucky the hadnt done an optopsy.

"Ok im ready" My father said they went through the process and she opened her eyes.

"Kagome" I said happily

"Sesshy" Kagome said softly when I got to her I laid my coat over and kissed her.

kitty-there ya go

Luna-kitty are you ok?

kitty-ya dont worry ironic aint it a cat caring about a fish

Luna-you have a heart of gold

kitty-thanks well theres the chappy sorry about the depressing ness i just needed to type out my feelings thanks.


	9. Untitled

Hello you peoples um sorry for the wait i got a flame and it realy dissapointed me but im back on track and ready to write this chappy should be perky not sure alredy forgot kitty memory

Sesshomaru- just get on with it

kitty- NO

Sesshomaru YES

Kagome- come on you two

kitty- he started it

Sesshomaru- no i did not(whimpers)

Kagome- oh sesshy look what you did kitty

kitty- faker so a faker i mean hes taiyoukai of the western lands prince of ice

Kagome sessho are you faking

Sesshomaru- yes

kitty- see hes mean and arrogant

InuYasha- kitty get away from him your mine

kitty- yay doggie

InuYasha- (pulls me into a hug) stay away from her Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru- i dont want her i have Kagome

kitty not if i dont write it

Sesshomaru- (growls)

Kagome- kitty please

kitty- hmm what do you think inu

InuYasha (nuzzles neck) why not its the whole point of the story right

kitty right ok well i dont own InuYasha (though he owns me) or any of the character except haru and sky

Chappy 8- untitled

**2 Days later**

**"ding dong" **I rang the door bell to the Higurashi residence and Mrs. Higurashi answered.

"Oh, Hi Sesshomaru come on in" she said I walked in and up to Kagomes room.

**Kagome POV**

"Sesshy!" I yelled as he waled through the door but wince cause I wasnt totally healed yet. He walked over and kissed me. Then I felt some thing happen and saw Sesshy with a surprised look on his face.

"what?" I asked he handed me a mirror when I looked at it I saw two stripes of magenta on each cheek and a blue cresent moon on my forehead my hair was still black with some silver streaks in it and i had a fluffy tail like sesshy but it was black and my eyes were amber gold a beautiful color and my arms also had stripes on them once again like sesshy.

"What happened to me?" I asked still looking at myself.

"Maybe its a sike effect, I mean my father was a demon maybe it got transfered to you" Sesshy stated in a carin voice hugging me.

"But if this is happening to me thin whats happening to InuYasha" I said but before he could reply we heard the slamming of the door and foot steps runing up stairs. It was Haru and Sky they ran and hid behind Sesshy. Before I could say any thing InuYasha walked in.

"What did you do to me?" InuYasha yelled he had black hair and gray eyes.

"Did we not mention that you take on charistics of the people that were sacrificed?" Sky said

"InuYasha calm down im human or use to be anyways." I said calmly, InuYasha looked at me.

"Whoa, what happened to you your a youkai." InuYasha said

"Hello mr. obvious ya think I hadnt noticed." I said sacasticly Sesshy walked over to me I was standing aw the miricals of youkai healing fast.

Sesshy and I looked to see a human InuYasha chasing two demons in a circle in my room

"Not like he can catch em" Sesshy whispered in my ear

"I know that much" I whispered back kissed him on the cheek and said "Ok everyone out I need to get dressed" I got dressed and walked out dressed in black jeans with stud on the sides and around the bottom and a tight fitting tank top that said in bloody red letters 'dont mess with me im ticked off' and had a orange cat with bloody claws on the back. Sesshy was almost drooling.

(A/N hehe i always imagined a type of goth Kagome so all her cloths are like that)

I was still in youkai form, not like i can get out of it, when my mom came up.

"K...Kagome is that you?" My mom asked

"huh oh um yeah its me" I replied as I looked to Sesshy he put a necklace around my neck, more like a choker but it was beautiful it was cloth and black and then a locked hanging from it with a dog sleeping on a cresent moon, my mom looked relieved. I looked at myself i was normal again well kinda my hair still went to my waist.

"Uh, Sesshy what happend to me." I asked confused

"concealing spell use the necklace untill you can control it on your own"Sesshy said like if the answer were a snake it woulda bit ya.

"Oh so I can go out in public like you?" I asked

"Yah it conceals your demon form its what amatuers use." Sesshy said

"What do you mean amatuers?" I asked

**Sesshy POV**

'uh oh shouldnt of said that' I thought

"I mean like little kids who cant conceal their youki and since your new to this youll need it" I said, the truth might I add.

"Oh, so you dont have to wear one" Kagome asked

"Nope wore one when I was a kid mastered my youke thought" I said

"Hey, this is getting a tad boring." we heard sky say they were still running from InuYasha.

"I better stop him" I said as I walked over and lifted InuYasha up.

" I could get use to this" I said as I put him down away from Haru and Sky.

"Yah, well I cant" InuYasha said sarcasticly.

"InuYasha, did I tell you what Kikyo said befor giving her life to bring you back?" I asked

"NO what did she say?" InuYasha asked

"I will tell you what happened exactly you might want to sit down though." I said sadly.

**FLASH BACK**

"Take me" Kikyo said through the tears as we all looked at her.

"Kikyo, are you sure theres no coming back" Sky said as her hands started to glow.

"Yes, InuYasha deserves to live longer than he did he died to young."Kikyo said as she walked to sky "Sesshomaru, will you tell him something? Tell him that I will always be beside him in spirit and tell my mom to ok?" Kikyo said to me crying

"Yes" I said as Sky touched her and she vanished into her hand then Sky held Harus hand she shot it into InuYashas body.

"hnmn" InuYasha mumbled I ran over to him

"InuYasha" I said as I ripped off the collar that once controled him.

**END FLASH BACK**

I stopped InuYasha was sitting on the couch with hes head in his hands crying.

"Thank you for telling me that." InuYasha said still crying.

'RING RING'

"I'll get it" Kagome said since she was the only one not crying besides me but I was focusing on InuYasha.

"Moshi Moshi Higurashi residence." Kagome said chipper

"..." It was silent

"Hello" Kagome repeated curiously

_"hello, Kagome my pet remember me? Hojo, im back." Hojo said in a sadistic voice. _Kagome dropped the plone and backed away slowly. I saw fear in her eyes and ran owver so did her mother

"Kagome, whats wrong?" her mom asked

"Mom its Hojo." Kagome said

"Whos Hojo?" I asked as Kagome ran over to me.

Kagome POV

'Oh kami he found me' I thought

"Hojo had been in jail for raping me." I told them

"Whats he doing out?" My mom asked

" I dont know" I replied as Sesshomaru picked up the phone.

"What do you want with her" Sesshy asked in a growl.

_" You are the one that my dear Kagomes been clinging onto" Hojo said in a seductive voice_. I had let down my concealing spell and was hiding with my tail wrapped around me like a giant snowball.

"Where are you" Sesshy snarled

_"Oh, Im still in jail, but I have friends" Hojo calmly said. _----------------------------------------------------------------------------- Hojo hung up. Sesshomaru ran over to me. "agome. Kagome what did he do to you?" Sesshomaru asked.

well how about that i always hated Hojo hes so dumb cant take a hint very well either

kitty- InuYasha!

InuYasha- what

kitty- you look better as a human

InuYasha- i look idiotic

Sesshomaru- youve always looked like that little brother

kitty- Sesshomaru! no cookies for you

Luna- well kitty didnt you have a new plan.

kitty- huh oh yeah ok ok now i will give you a review of the next chappy ok yay

_kagome sees her friends they chat other things blah blah blah_

Luna- maybe this wasnt a good idea

kitty- your the muse you tell them

InuYasha- settle down kitty(wraps arms around waist and nuzzles neck)

Kitty- um yeah Luna take it from here i need to uh take InuYasha to my room have home work he could help me with or some tin

Luna- Kitty!

Kagome- to late doors locked

Luna- hmm

Kagome- gotta go

Luna- seeya next chappy WHO WANTS CAT NIP well it was worth a shot


End file.
